burning_eichstaettfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Teron
Charakterbeschreibung Teron ist ein junger Mensch. Werte Stats: '''Perception: B6; Will: B3; Agility: B6; Speed: B4; Forte: B3; Power: B4 '''Attributes: '''Health: B2; Steel: B7; Reflexes: B5; Mortal Wound: B10; Hesitation: B7 '''Skills: '''Trapper: B3, Survival: B2, Hunting B3, Tracking B3, Stealty B4, Orientierung B3, Soldering B2, Foraging B3, Intermidation B1, Surgery B3, Apothecary B3, Anatomie B3, Herberay B3, Fielding "Diving" B3, Great Bow B4, Axe B 6, Brawling B3, Shield Training Beziehungen '''Circle: Dorf, Waldläufer, Knappen Gregors, Naturelfen Die Naturelfen haben es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht, die Natur von der magischen Kontanimierung zu befreien. Dazu lassen sie sich immer wieder an entsprechenden Orten nieder, schotten sich mit Hilfe der örtlichen Bevölkerung weitgehend ab und bauen sich dazu Waldläufer auf Waldläufer sind Unterstützer von Naturelfen oder Druiden. Sie sind meist in kleinen, lockeren, lokalen Zellen organisiert. Ihr Ziel ist es Natur, Menschen und Freiheit zu schützen --- oder ein Leben in Einklang, Ruhe oder unter ihresgleichen zu führen. Die Knappen Gregors sind eine Vereinigung von Heilern. Sie benennen sich nach Gregor den Gnädigen, einem heiliggesprochenen Priester Nurds (Heilergott) der einen speziellen Verhaltenskodex entwickelt hat. Um das körperliche und/oder seelische Leid der vom Krieg bedrohten Menschen zu lindern. Teron hat bei diesem Banner seine Ausbildung genossen. Er selber stammt aus einem kleinen Dorf, das in der Nähe von Rochar liegt. Terons Dorf hatte sich ursprünglich spezialisiert, einen besonderen Baum aus dem Wald zu schlagen. Laut den Elfen ist dieser Baum für die Regeneration der Natur wichtig und sie haben mit dem Dorf einen Deal geschlossen: Die Elfen helfen den Menschen, das Land fruchtbar zu Machen und das Dorf fällt diese Bäume nicht länger. Der Städtebund von Usar: Die Städte Nirosch, Rochar und Lipras liegen am See Usar und haben sich, um sich den Orküberfällen zur Wehr zu setzen, zusammengeschlossen. (Der oberste Sohn Nirosch heiratete die oberste Tochter Rochars, der Anführer Lipras hatte aus unbekannten Gründen zugestimmt). Dabei haben sie auch ihre Truppen zusammen gelegt, dort hat Teron seinen militärische Grundausbildung erhalten und Kontakt zu den Knappen Greogrs gekriegt. Ressourcen Resources: 30 Gear: *Clouthes, Travling Gear, Shoes, Verbandszeug, Lederrüstung, Bogen, Axt, Dolch Schild BITs Beliefs 1. (Aufbau) Räuber, Banditen und Ursupatoren machen die Menschenreichen unsicher. Die Menschen sollten mehr vereint werden. Dazu braucht es gute Führer und sichere Plätze. Ich will versuchen Möglichkeiten, Einfluss, Fähigkeiten und Macht zu erlangen. Als erstes bei den Waldläufern. Dazu ist es notwendig mich von dem Verdacht für den Tod meiner Kameraden verantwortlich zu sein reinzuwaschen. Dafür kläre ich die Vorgänge auf und rette wenn möglich meine Kameraden. Dafür sichere ich als erstes die Stadt. 2. (Charakterweiterentwicklung) Meine Heilkräfte haben bei Irina nicht aus ausgereicht. Handwerkliche Heilung ist ungüngend. Ich will magische Heilung erlernen. Nestor vom nördlichen Gebirgskloster soll das können. Ich sollte ihn aufsuchen um von ihm zu lernen. 3. (Welt entdecken) Die alten, mystischen Orte sind wichtig und sollten erkundet/gereinigt/in Besitz genommen werden. Das Dunkel manifestiert sich häufig an solchen. Eine Ort von dem ich gehört habe ist der Rirolra (Turm der drehenden Tore) am Rande der Zwergenreichen. Ich will über den Ort (oder so ähnliche) und das Dunkel herausfinden. Z.B. vom Zwergen oder von Leuten zu denen er mich führen kann.. Instincts 1''. Je länger ich an einem Ort verweile, desto genauer erforsche ich die Umgebung.'' 2. Ich halte mich an den Eid des "Hoppokrates". 3. Autoritäten werden hinterfragt. Traits Quiet (Co - Stealthy) Impro Diagnosse (Co - Falsehood) Keen Sight (Elfen) Eye of the Hunter (Detacion Perseptionen) Umgebungskunde (Dice - Entdecken, Überraschung) Kategorie:Spielercharakter